Zekiel (character)
Zekiel (real name unknown) is one of the primary antagonists in the Mysticverse. Although not a villain of the series itself, Zekiel is the antagonist of the second season of Lab Rats: Elite Force which leads up to Season 1 of Rainbow Mystic. His actions led to the temporary disbandment of the Elite Force, as well as the mysterious return of Victor Krane, Giselle Vickers, Sebastian Krane, and presumably Marcus Davenport. He is rumored to be voiced by Michael Dorn, who voiced Prometheus on Arrow during its fifth season. History Early Life Not much is known about Zekiel's early life. However, it is known that he had gone under various testing procedures to become a human bio-weapon. Preparing His Crusade In early 2016, Zekiel had suffered two losses at the hands of the Bionic Team from Lab Rats. He is speculated to be the son of bionic villain Victor Krane and android creator Giselle Vickers, however, Zekiel has not confirmed this suspicion, but had deleted all traces of his existence off the internet, meaning that there might be some truth to this. After the death of his speculated parents, Zekiel had started training in secret in order to know his targets. Before the events of Lab Rats, it is known that when Zekiel was younger, he spied on Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald without anyone knowing. He also knew about the superhero world and every superhero's weakness. This would later come in handy when the destruction of the Mighty Med hospital happened during The Vanishing. Before training in 2016, Zekiel had come into contact with the Annihilator, one of the sworn enemies of Skylar Storm. Meeting in October of 2013, Zekiel had told Neil to steal the powers of Skylar Storm, a superhero from the planet Caldera, in order for her to gain the Mighty Med staff's trust, especially Kaz and Oliver, in which Oliver had stated that he would get Skylar's powers back. This did not sit well with Zekiel. In September of 2014, Zekiel had contact Neil once again because he had noticed that Kaz and Oliver had talked with Experion about going to his lair in order to get Skylar's powers back. This caused the Annihilator to mess with the powers later that day when Horace was battling Catastrophe. Zekiel's plan had gone into effect that day, until Hapax the Elder had drained Skylar's powers, which did not sit well with him either. Even though Zekiel was never shown on screen, he is considered to be a behind-the-scenes villain for both shows. Beginning His Crusade After the Elite Force had gotten the superhero list back and defeated the shapeshifters between Late 2017 and Early 2018, Zekiel was ready to begin his crusade (due to having a hatred for the shapeshifters). His first target was their father, Rodissiius, who was the only shapeshifter left. After Rodissiius had gotten out of the new Mighty Max (due to one of his "friends" being a lawyer), he was walking outside looking at a picture of his now-dead children. As soon as he heard a thump from above, he looked to the roof of an old worn-out building and saw a man with glowing red eyes standing on it. Rodissiius had asked the man if he needed something, but instead of the man replying, he shoots Rodissiius with two arrows. Rodissiius then tries to shoot back with a laser pistol, but the mystery man fights back y throwing a Japanese shooting star (name to be revealed later) at the gun. Rodissiius then runs away, but the man throws a sword into his leg. Before the man could kill Rodissiius, Rodissiius asked if the man was Brandon. The man replied that he was not and killed Rodissiius. Two weeks later, Zekiel had targeted the Centium City Police Department. During Christmas, as soon as Chase and his new girlfriend were walking out of a Christmas party that Brandon had set up (due to having to go to Mission Command early), Zekiel shows up and throws a shooting star by Chase's neck. Chase's girlfriend then notices Zekiel and he and Chase pursuit in a fight, with Zekiel winning the battle. As soon as Zekiel was about to kill his girlfriend, Chase says that he needs to leave her alone, with Zekiel throwing Chase to the ground unconscious. Abilities Powers *Regenerative Abilities - Zekiel is shown to have grown back body parts multiple times after they are shot or cut off. *Intellect - Zekiel is shown to have a high level of human intellect. This intellect is what allowed him to get into contact with different people and orchestrate events. Trivia TBA